Sesshoumaru vs Inuyasha: battle for Kagome's heart
by wolf-girl22
Summary: Secret desires with covered emotions...When two brothers battle it out with all their hearts, will it all be worth it to have the one they treasure and fight for? KxS Rate M for Later Chappys (Raises a brow)Lemon! Heehee
1. Journey To Unfriendly Territory

Part 1  
  
Sango, Kilala, Mirroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome, are walking through a small forest. Kagome and Inuyasha are about 10 yards ahead of the others when Inuyasha asked yet another stupid question.  
"Hey Kagome are you ever going to start pulling your own weight around here? All you ever do is look around and see the jewel shards! But you stupid human, you never really do anything."  
  
"That's not true Inuyasha! How dare you say that to me! That's just rude! I help out all the time! And, with out me you wouldn't even have all the shards you do now!! So there!" Kagome Snaped then sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thought of a somewhat good comeback, "Um, hello??? If you hadn't come here we would have never had to recover the jewel shards 'cause YOU'RE the one that shattered the jewel with your stupid arrows!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but I never came her you'd still be stuck on that tree! And you wouldn't have the Tetseiga or any of the things you have now...............like friends!" Kagome had shut him up so she thought.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for about 10 minutes. "OH YEAH?! WELL...................WELL...YOUR STILL A STUPID BITCHY HUMAN!" Inuyasha yelled merely a few inches away from Kagome's ear. And Kagome, getting all the more frustrated every second of it.  
  
"RRRRRRRR!!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted smashing Inuyasha's face into the dirt path, Each time making a deeper indent in the ground. (AN: OOOOO that must hurt! Heehee. I wish I could do that to my older brother!)  
  
Inuyasha, thinking to himself with his face still in the cold soil, 'Owwww! I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut, or I might not live to get her back for all the times she's "sitted" me! Although.............she dose look kinda cute today, with her weird clothes, and human smell..............!!!!!!!! AHH! What the hell am I thinking!!' Getting up, he punched himself in the head and causing himself more pain.  
  
And while all this was going on, Sango and the others were witnessing all of it take place. "Hmm, I wonder how big that hole is that his face just made." Shippo said in a playful sort of way.  
  
"Now, Shippo." Sango in a way sort of scolded him. "Oh sorry, was I being mean??" The young kit questioned.  
  
"Yes, a little." She told him. But thinking to herself, 'But I will admit, it is rather entertaining to watch them argue.'  
  
Finally they caught up with Inuyasha, looking at the indented earth on the way. The hole was at least 5 feet deep. All 4 saw the bruises on him and thought, 'Ooooo.....ouch. Well, I suppose he deserved it.'  
Kagome was way ahead of the bunch. Still angry at Inuyasha. "Man, I can't stand him sometimes!!! He's just fine the one minute, then he's a total jerk!! Jeez!" She muttered to herself, then thought, 'I wish Sesshoumaru were here, then I'd at least have something better to look at. Hmm...........maybe I'll test Inuyasha the next time his brother comes along...............' And with that, her plan to get Inuyasha back for being such a jerk started hatching into wonderful ideas. (AN: Can u guess what she's planning?? Trust me, as corny as that paragraph sounds, it gets better later in the story)  
  
Part 2  
  
They continue on their journey as they usually do, searching for shards. But little do they know they are coming up to Wolf Canyon Pass. Where Kouga the Wolf demon and his pack dwell.  
  
They stop to take a rest, and make camp at a near by spring. Kagome And Inuyasha still cross with one another. And of course, Miroku was hanging around Sango asking her once again if she'd like to bare him a child. "How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You?!?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!! Now Don't Ask Again Or I'll make Another Wind Tunnel In Your Face!!!!!!!" she yelled, and slapped him in the face, like she always does when he's being a perv.  
Miroku went and sat down by Inuyasha, "Ugh, women......" He said to the hanyou. "Yeah, I hear ya there!" Inuyasha replied. Miroku pulled a bottle of sake out of his kimono, poured some for two, and said, "To us, Inuyasha! The men of the group!" And the two drank. When Shippo heard the words "Men Of The Group" he came right over and butted in, "Hey what about me??"  
  
"I said men, not boys, Shippo. But here, you can have a sip-" Miroku began, but before he even handed the sake to Shippo, Sango snatched it.  
  
"You don't give alcohol to children!" She scolded harshly.  
  
"But Sango, it's just a sip!" The monk protested.  
  
"Even if it is only a sip! It starts out as a sip, but then you'll get Shippo here hooked on the stuff!, and he'll be smashed by sunset!" Sango tried to explain.  
  
Inuyasha added in, "Yeeeeeeaaah....and your point is?"  
  
Sango gave a look to Kagome, and then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha,"Hey Inuyasha, wanna hear a secret??" "Um.........uhhhh........."Getting all macho like he always does,"What ever!!!" (AN: Oh, come on! We all know he does that!)  
  
Kagome took his little dog ear and whispered softly, "Sit." And with that his face once again was introduce to the dirt.  
  
Soon after that, they all went to sleep. But not all was sleeping. There, around them, patrolling their territory were none other than the wolves. Inuyasha could smell them and stood awake, just in case something should happen. There was a rustling and Kagome stirred from her sleep, amazed at what she saw. Five glowing jewel shards near by. The rustling go louder. Now everyone was awake. Suddenly out from the brush sprang 3 wolves, 4 wolf demons, and what appeared to be there leader.  
  
The leader took a step forward into what little light there was. He spoke. "What are all you trespassers doing here? Don't you know thi--"  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out! He's got five jewel shards!!" Kagome interrupted. The leader paused and thought, 'She can see the shards?'  
  
"Hmmm. So what's your name, you mangy, flea bag?" Inuyasha taunted  
  
"I'm Kouga of the Wolf Youkai. And you're on our land. So either get out, or we'll make you..." He replied in a threatening sort of way.  
  
"Well, what if we don't?"Inuyasha questioned ignorantly.  
  
"Hm. I see you wanna do this the hard way." He then signaled to his nearby pack, and they all came at Inuyasha from every direction. They created a dust storm so no one could see. And Kouga Snatched Kagome Right from under their noses. And Ran Off. 


	2. Kagome Captured, And Everyones's Worried

Part 3  
  
Kagome at the time was passed out. And Kouga sort of wanted it that way for now. They finally reached the entrance of the wolf den, and Kouga's men were standing at the front.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back, Kouga. Did ya get those trespassers outa here?" One greeted.  
  
Another notices that he had Kagome and asked, "Hey, did ya bring home some fresh meat? We're Starved!"  
  
Kouga replied to their questions, "I let the others take care of 'em. And a warning to you all! No one eats this girl! See can see the jewel shards. But if she doesn't cooperate, maybe something can be arranged. But not until I say so!"  
  
All this talking brought Kagome out of her stunned state, and was very surprised at what she woke up to. She had a bit of a panic attack when she saw about fifty or more wolf demons around her and her self being held by their leader. (AN: Wouldn't you be scared stupid too? I know I would!)  
  
There was a large sleeping area in the back of the den. The area itself was a huge bed made from straw, furs, feathers and other soft materials. Kouga walked to this area and set Kagome down gently. She sat there shivering, afraid that these demons were going to eat her in a few moments.  
  
Kouga knelt down and looked her in the eyes and said in a calm voice so as not to alarm the girl, "You can see jewel shards can't you? Well I'd like you to help us find a certain few. You do that, and no harm will come to you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. But can I at least know where I am? And your name so I know what to call you if I do see a shard?" She agreed  
  
"Name's Kouga. And you're at Wolf Canyon. In the main den of the wolf demon tribe. And your name would be?"  
  
Still a little shaken, she pulled herself together and said simply, "Kagome."  
  
Part 4  
  
Back where Inuyasha and the others were, there was still I little fight going on. There were 2 wolf demons and 1 wolf left. Inuyasha found the windscar and took them all out with one blow from the mighty power of his Tetsuaiga. As soon as they were done with them, they headed off to find Kagome. Inuyasha seemed quite worried. Much more than the others, who were very worried as well.  
  
"RRRRR. Stupid Kouga! Why'd he have to kidnap Kagome! Rrrrrr!! Stupid Kagome! Why'd she have to get kidnapped again!!!" Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped from peek to peek on the cliffs.  
  
The others were riding on Kilala, all wondering where and how Kagome was.  
  
"Oooooooh.. I sure hope Kagome is alright." Shippo worried.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I hope she's still alive." Miroku thought out loud.  
  
"Jeez. You're quite the optimist, Miroku." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha could hear every word they said with his sensitive dog ears. He thought to himself, 'Mmmm. I hope Kagome all right too. And hopefully in one piece too. I can kinda smell her scent, but very vaguely. Arrrrr. I'm such a jerk! I shoulda protected her!'  
  
Then he said out loud, "Don't you worry Kagome! We're on our way!!!!"  
  
Part 5  
  
He was dosing on this throne, in his castle, in the Western Lands when he was awakened by a nightmare. It was about Kagome, she was in danger. He could sense it. He was sure it was Kagome. She is the girl he loves so very much with a fluffy, fiery passion, but keeps it only to himself. For, if anyone knew that he, the Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru of The Western Lands, was in love, with but a simple human, He would surely be taken from the royal throne, and thrown into the flaming pits of hell. (AN: That means somebody would execute him.)  
  
He had to save her. He knew she was in danger, so he set out on his flying lizard horse, with Jaken. His senses were all working overtime to find traces of Kagome. His eyes scanned every inch of land. His ears heard every thing from up to 4 miles away. And his nose caught whiff of every scent in a 7 mile radius.  
  
If Kagome was hurt or dead, he would heal her with the Tenseiga, then kill everyone who had a part in hurting her. If she was in trouble he'd protect her. He would show her that he could be better than his half-breed brother. And if Inuyasha happened to get in the way, he would kill him as well and take the Tetsuaiga while he was at it. 'Kagome could have it to defend herself.' He thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered all this while searching for his love. Meanwhile, Jaken had no idea why his great master would be out like this doing something he had told no one about, not even him. 'What has he dragged me into now? He'll probably try and strike me again with that....Tenseiga of his. Oh, I hope not.'he thought as they rode on. 


	3. The Wolf Tribe Meets Ramen

Part 6  
  
Back in the wolf den, Kagome was getting hungry. Luckily, she had her huge backpack with her. In it, she had a small portable stove, a metal bowl, eating utensils and a few packages of ramen. Since the stove was battery powered she could just get some water, bring it to a boil, and whip up some nice delicious ramen! (AN:you all know what's gonna happen right? Kinda like Inuyasha with the Ramen.Yep.) She asked one of the wolf youkai, with whitish hair with a blue streak down the middle, to go and fetch her some water. He kindly did so. When he go back he noticed that Kagome had something. He didn't know what it was so he went over and checked it out.  
  
"What is this thing??" He asked  
  
"It's called a portable stove. You cook things on it...... Hey may I ask your name?" She replied with a question  
  
"Yeah sure. It's Yuniji." He said. Then he thought, 'This human isn't all that bad, like Kouga said.'  
  
"Ok, Yuniji, can I have that water?" She asked  
  
He handed her the metal bowl filled with water, and watched as she put it on the stove, and let it boil. Soon a few other wolves joined around in a circle. When the water was ready she put the ramen in and let it cook. The den filled with an aroma that none of the wolves had never smelled before. They all began asking questions.  
  
"Say, what is that you're cooking?" "That smells delicious, what is it?" "Can I have some?" These were the questions most asked.  
  
Kagome replied all questions with a few sentences, "It's ramen. It's basically noodles mixed with seasoning. Um......... I guess you guys can try some."  
  
When it was done she gave the cup to Yuniji, and told everyone to take a taste and pass it around. She then asked Yuniji for more water, so she could make some more for herself, and maybe some of the others.  
  
After everyone had a taste, everyone in unison said, "Wow!!!!!! Thank you Kagome, that was delicious!!"  
  
Then Kouga noticed all this excitement and stepped in, "What going on here!!??"  
  
"It's ramen, sir!! It's the best thing we've ever tasted!!!! Here! Try it! It's kind of an invention of Kagomes!" Yuniji stood up for Kagome. He took a bite, and new that Yuniji was right. He asked, "Kagome, how much do you have left this... ramen?"  
  
"At least 100 more packs, but I can cook that much, my stove is almost out of battery power." She told him.  
  
"What if we made you a big fire and lots of water? How about then?" He offered.  
  
"Well all right...." She replied. 


	4. You'd Never Expect This

Sorry it took soooooo long for me to update….I apologize…. Soo here you go!

Part 7

Sesshoumaru and Jaken were on the hunt for Kagome, when Jaken asked in his usual annoying voice, "Where are we going master! What are we doing out here!"

"Jaken….." Sesshoumaru said.

"……yes…my lord….." Jaken said sheepishly.

"Don't question my actions…." Sesshoumaru said and knocked him off Ah-Une.

"AHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOUMARUUUUUUU!" Jaken wailed as he fell.

"Humph…irritating little toad…." Sesshoumaru muttered, as Jaken plummeted.

Feeling slight pity for the silly little toad, he went down and found him badly bruised. He picked him up and rode off again to find Kagome.

As they glided along, they soon found their selves flying over a large Canyon with bones about, when out of nowhere they were suddenly surrounded by the birds of paradise.

"Shit…More Delays…." Sesshoumaru said irritated.  
He prepared himself for battle.

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha and the others, were floating along as well on Hatchi, Mirokus tanuki companion. Everyone was tired of climbing the rocks of the mountain. They also found themselves looking over a canyon. Out of the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha spotted his brother, fighting some demons.

'_Meh…not my problem…_' he thought as they used his bother as a distraction.

"Hey, Inuyasha isn't that your br-" Miroku began to say but was shushed by Inuyasha

"Shhhh! Shut up he'll hear us, then he'll want to steal my Tetsuaiga, so shut the hell up!" Inuyasha whispered loudly.

The came over a peek that looked like a wolf howling to the sky.  
'_That must be the den…_' Inuyasha thought, '_way to make it obvious…stupid wolves…_'

Then, finally realizing that his brother had just passed, he left Jaken to take care of the bird, while he raced to beat Inuyasha to the den.

"Not so fast little brother…" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold sexy voice.

"Aw, Dammit! See what you did Miroku! Now he spotted us!" He shouted at Miroku, as the monk looked around confused.

They all landed in a valley. Their attacks and voices were audible from where Kagome and the wolves were.

'_Inuyasha!_' Kagome thought…. '_And…! Sesshoumaru_!'

"Yuniji! Take me over to that cliff! I need to see them!" She called to her wolf demon friend, who turned from eating his ramen.

She hopped on his back as they started for the cliff, when Kouga stopped them.  
"And where do you two think you're goin'?"

"To that cliff to watch the fight." Yuniji confessed.  
"Fine…but take the others with you, and I'll keep an eye on the food…" Said Kouga, signaling about 20 other wolves to go with them to make sure Kagome didn't leave.

It was a brutal battle. Inuyasha used his wind scar, several times, as blood flew from him and his brother alike.  
(AN: By the way, Sesshoumaru has both his arms in this story …he'll need them for later nn heehee he also has Tokijin, so nyah!)

Sesshoumaru flew his energy whip at Inuyasha, and it pierced through him. He then pulled him up closer and stabbed him with his poison claws. There was a bubbling pain in Inuyasha's chest as he fell to the ground and lie there for a while.

"Ahhh….uh…." Inuyasha fell silent, and his eyes went blank.

Kagome watched, confused and slightly worried, if Inuyasha was dead, these wolves might eat her sooner. She could have cared less if he moved or not…she didn't think that way of him. Only like a body guard.  
"Crap…I'll surly die is he isn't here to back me up…"

Suddenly, Inuyasha body pulsed… he had transformed….  
He stood up in his demonic rage and turned to see Kagome and the Wolves behind her. He snaraled and lunged for her. His eyes were red and thirsty for blood.

"Arrrr! Grrraaarrww! Hmmmmmmmm….GRRAAAWWWWRRRR!" Inuyasha growled.

"Huh! Ahhh! Noooo!" Kagome Shriked in horror

His claws were within striking range, and were inches away from her chest when he was stopped…..

"Uh….a…- " Inuyasha couldn't speak...he was dying…

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all watched in disbelief and they watched this whole scene play out.

Through Inuyasha's torso was the Tokijin…held by Sesshoumoru… Inuyasha's blood dripped down and his body slid down the sword to its hilt.

"Do what you want to me, little brother, but don't you ever lay a finger on Kagome…." Were the last words Sesshoumaru said to his brother before he flicked his sword and dropped a dead Inuyasha down the cliff.

He turned to Kagome still shocked and overwhelmed, for what Sesshoumaru had just done.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He looked at her with soft eyes as he spoke warmly.

"Yes….thank you…" Kagome uttered and grabbed onto him, embracing him.

He returned the favor, and wrapped his warm arms around her.  
"Shhh…I'm Here now…it's alright…" he said to her. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

He turned to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Hatchi, "You may come with if you like. You will be my guests…" Then he picked Kagome up gentaly and place her on Ah-Une, in front of him.

Andwith that they all glided away and flew to Sesshoumaru's castle in the western lands.

Meanwhile, the wolves stood there in awe… Kouga had just wondered up to the cliff to find Sesshoumaru taking Kagome away, and went all big anime angry eyed.  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!...Aw well…we have Ramen…."

More to come in the next Chappy


	5. To a New Place

I've decided to cut ou the "Part" crap. it's getting annoying for me, so I'm just gonna do chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic… Not yet anyway….Evil grin Plots Heheheheee…

Ok…here we gooo….

They all followed Sesshoumaru back across the canyon and picked up Jaken on the way. The Bird demons were thrown about and charred beyond recognition. The stench of burning flesh reeked through the air, as they passed. Kagome Leaned against Sesshoumaru as they rode, and Shippou sat in her lap, leading the others. Then Jaken finally realized that 4 humans, a kitsune, flying cat, and a tanuki were all accompanying them.

"Master what are these worthless beings doing following us? You should slay them! Or make them slaves even!" Jaken whined to his master.

Sesshoumaru, turning away from his focus and giving Jaken a look of irritation, "Jaken…"

"Y-yes….my…lord…" He answered sheepishly.

"I've had it with you….You're being cold, and rude…" Sesshoumaru said coldly, and took him by his throat. "If you question me, or are rude to any of my guests again, you're through…Got it!"

"Yes…my….. lord…. Sesshou…ma..ru…" Jaken said as he gasped for air in his master's grip. Sesshomaru set him down, and didn't bother with him for the rest of the journey.

Sango and Miroku talked as they rode on, but kept behind not to be heard by the others.

"Who'd ever think that Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome? I thought he Hated all humans…" Sango said to Miroku.

"Hm…Well I suppose he just put on that way, to keep up tradition. Dignity, you know…" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah…go figure…" Sango trailed off for a second.

They had been traveling for about an hour and a half now, and for some reason everyone accept Sesshoumaru and Jaken had gotten tired. Kagome and Shippou had fallen asleep and leaned on Sesshoumaru as he led them along. Sango had fallen asleep against Miroku who was sprawled out as they floated on Hatchi. Jaken was curious.

"Master, why-" He was cut off as he asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's the mist in the air…it has very small traces of poison lingering within it. we're getting closer to home." Sesshoumaru muttered, knowing that they were used to the mist and had grown accustomed to it by now.  
(AN: Not serious poison. Think of like wizard of oz "Poppies" poison.)

As the got closer to the castle, the mist faded and everyone slowly awakened to see a magnificent castle with many peaks and towers. They landed, and entered the large gates. They were greeted at the door by two lovely Kitsune women.

Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku, Sango and the others, "These ladies, Ikimi, and Hikumi, will show you to your rooms." He then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, I'll take you to your own room."

The group parted there ways for a while and were showed where their staying quarters were, and more.

The two lovely foxes showed the small group two lovely rooms.

Sango's room was a lovely red and pink room, decked with pink lilies. In it was a canopy feather bed, with cushioning on top, and several warm blankets matching the room color. There was a closet with evening cloths, and a shiny red kimono, and a vanity with every thing in it. There was even a small fluffy cushion by the bed for Kirara.

Across the hall was Mirokus room. It was a bright sky blue with navy trim. There was foreign pottery on every table making the room look masculine, yet elegant.

His bed was of the same as Sango's was, but in blue. In his closet, were male evening clothes, and a formal male kimono. On his table were many scents, and colognes, and in the drawers were candies, for Shippou.

The two looked in awe. They had never seen such rooms. Both looked at each other, then at the Kitsune women, then back at each other. They both Race in opposite directions, Sango snatching up Shippou and Miroku taking Kirara. They then came back into the hallway, first realizing they had rushed into the each other's room, and that they had the wrong small cuddlies. They both exchanges small creatures, and ran into the correct rooms. Both the doors were opened still and the three of them went on and on searching out the wonders of their rooms.

Ikimi and Hikumi looked at the two, puzzled.

"You'd think they slept outside on the ground every night or something…." Ikimi said.

"Yeah, as if they'd never seen a bed room before…" Hikumi agreed.

The two went back into the endless hallways of the castle going back to their business.

Meanwhile….

Sesshoumaru led Kagome into a very spacious room. It was a brilliant lilac tone with deep violet boarder. On every table was a large bouquet or tiger lilies, and wild flowers. Her canopy bed was exceptionally large and had more cushioning than those of Sango's and Miroku's, and it had satin drapes all along it's border, completely concealing the bed when closed. In her closet were a pair of Japanese silk pajamas, and a shiny purple kimono, and a less formal kimono. In her vanity, were fragrances from all around and everything a girl could ever want or need to make herself up, or do her hair with.

Kagome looked in wonder at the large luxurious room.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Do you like your room, Kagome?"

"Yes…it's…it's wonderful….thank you…" She said, almost speechless.

"Only the best for you and your friends. Especially you." He replied warmly, still keeping his sexy voice.

Kagome smiled warmly and leaned into him. Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, embracing her. She turned around in his arms, and embraced him back. He kissed her forehead, and lifted her chin. They locked eyes. Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru moved in and kissed her. When the kiss had ended, he spoke to her.

"I'm glad you're here…perhaps we should go see what your friends are up to."

Kagome nodded and they stepped out of the room. From the hallway, they left to find the others.

Well that's all till next chappy. Please R&R. Hope to see you again soon!


	6. Where Has Everyone Gone To!

Ok, before I start, I'm gonna tell you that the whole inuyasha being dead thing……..i might not bring him back, but I just may. You never know with me. So you'll all have to wait and let me make my decision. SO NYAH! Sticks out tongue at everyone!

Also…in the next chapter or two I may do lemon…. Heehee… tho….i dunno how good it will be, I'm not all that good at lemon but I think this story needs a little dirty-dirty. **NOTE: Be warned, younger readers! If you get in trouble by your parents for reading my Lemon fluff, it's your own fault! You were forewarned! MEH!**

Oooooooooooooooookay. Lets get to it.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru came to the hall way to where The Monk, Slayer, and the other two cuddlies where staying. They knocked on both door, and opened both rooms, but couldn't find a trace of them… aside from the cloths of Miroku and Sango….

Kagome 's face turned a bright beet red, and her eyes widened at the sight. She looked down as her nose began to bleed. She panicked and hurriedly scrounged around for something to stop the bleeding hoping the prince of a prince would not notice her naughty suspicions. Sesshoumaru stood there with his emotionless face, but he couldn't help but let a small smirk escape his lips. Kagome finally found a cloth and plugged her nose. She turned to the long silver haired piece of hunk.

"Do you…think…they…" She stuttered.

"It's quite possible…Why?" He asked.

"Well….I…I knew it was meant to happen eventually….I guess…" She admitted.

"We'll try looking for them elsewhere…" He said in his cold, icy voice.

They came to a long hallway, which lead study. Sesshoumaru usually came here to take care of his paper work. One of the kitsune girls were there. She immediately noticed them and approached incase they needed help.

"Yes, my lord?" Hikumi asked.

"The other two…where have they gone to?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, sire, I've not seen them since they arrived…" She said feeling rather helpless, and slightly afraid of her master.

They soon left and went down to a small corridor. They looked high and they looked low. But nothing could be found of them. Soon, fragrant aromas fluttered through the air. The two followed the scents to the kitchen. There was a large group of female cooks standing in a large circle. Kagome was the first to approach them. She wasn't surprised at what she saw. The center of attention, being the sort of, "Royal Taste Tester," was Shippou, looking all cute and childlike.

All around him were the juiciest sausages, freshest sushi, warm brownies, and Japanese donuts and other warm-from-the-oven Asian treats. He was loving all the attention and not to mention all the goodies. All the lovely chef girls absolutely adored Shippou. They thought he was soo cute, and cuddly and innocent. They gave him pretty much what ever his little heart desired, just to keep him there. Kagome approached the large ring of cooks around him.

"Oh! So my treats from the future aren't good enough for you, Shippou?" Kagome said jokingly.

"Oh, no, Kagome! Your treats are very good, but I was hungry so Miroku sent me with one of the servants and they brought me here…" Shippou explained.

"Miroku? Hm……Interesting…."She said to herself. "Was Sango with him?" She asked the Fox.

"I don't remember, Kagome…." He admitted.

Sesshoumaru rather glared at the young Kitsune. The young refined lord didn't like the sudden change and the breaking of rules.The little foxwasn't supposed to be there, and he had realized since he brought this group here, so many things were out of normalorder. But for Kagome's sake, he would grit his teeth and let it go. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away. He took her down a corridor, and led her into another room.

Hah! That's all for now! Till next time! Please R&R. Thanx! .


	7. The Deed

Woot! Lots of questions at this point for you all…well I'm not going to answer them, so you'll just have to wait and see. Haha! Well I have some surprises for you in this chapter… Slight warning ahead…it's the chappy you've waited for….

Ok sooo here we go!

Kagome was a bit dumb founded by the bold move her silver haired prince had just made. He pulled the door shut and locked it behind him. This was one of his bed rooms.

A deep hunter green tone, and a navy blue bed covers under the same canopy bed with curtains around it like Kagome's. The room was decorated with many royal looking artifacts, and had many things in it you'd think Sesshoumaru would have.

He approached Kagome who was a bit skeptic at this point, but there was something about the whole scene that sparked her interest.

"Sesshou…..what is all of this?" She asked…

He merely smirked at her, wrapping one arms around her waist, moving her towards the edge of the bed. The young prince leaned on her a bit, laying her in the bed, his hand on the bed, keeping himself up, and locking orbs with Kagome.

"But…Are we…going to…I'm still…"

"Shhhhh…..It's alright…I promise you, I would never hurt you, Kagome…" He whispered into her ear, and began kissing her neck.

She relaxed a bit and let him do this. It sent chills up and down her body. She decided to just emotions take over, and whatever happened, happened. She proceeded to untie his kimono, revealing his muscular, toned body. She felt his hand which was wrapped around her waist move up her shirt and have removed from her body. Sesshoumaru stopped for a minute, and was puzzled by the second layer of clothing…her bra…he had never seen such a contraption. He had no idea how to remove it accept for one….he had a plan and would carry it out none the less.

He continued to kiss her and caress her pale skin. When finally his nail slipped under the fabric about where the hooks would be and he simply sliced it gently with his claw. It opened and he remove that from Kagome as well. Sesshoumaru led a trail of kisses from Kagome's lips to her neck and down her chest. He messaged Kagome's right breast, gently with one hand his mouth was concentrating on her left. Kagome felt his warm breath against her body and his tongue swirl around her soft nipple. His weight shifted as his other hand rubbed her torso, and slowly moved down and removed her skirt and panties, then to her thigh. Everything he did to her sent waves of pleasure through her system.

As he moved to her middle, Kagome let out a slight gasp. Noticing this, as grin slid onto Sesshoumaru's face. His fingers moved through her folds like butter, and he felt her wetness, taking her clit between his two fingers and rubbing it, vigorously, yet gently with his thumb. A light moan escaped Kagome's lips, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her, inserting his tongue, and exploring her mouth. She felt his tongue and played with it with her own. She then felt his other hang appear, his index enter her and explore her cavern. Surges of pleasure went through her system. He broke the kiss and led another trail of kissed down her chest, and torso to her middle. He slid his tongue up and down her, and shifted to her clit. His mouth enveloped it. He sucked in, as his tongue stroked it profusely. Kagome moaned softly as all this was going on. Her body screamed with pleasure, then it was calmed when he ad stopped. From where he was, he let out his tongue on her mid-drift and lightly trailed it up to her neck.

"Now the real fun begins, Kagome. This may hurt but only for a bit…" Sesshoumaru whispered to his lover.

From all of his making Kagome happy, his member was like that of a steel pole, which would be good for both of them. He shifted his weight once again and positioned himself, his warm hands still holding her delicate frame. He entered as gently as he could, trying not to cause her too much discomfort. As he reached her wall, he looked up at her, and moved the hair from her eyes. He kissed her forehead, as sort of a pre-apology.

With a swift thrust he had broken through, as tears came from Kagome's eyes. He felt terrible, but knew it would pass. He slowly rocked them both, until her tears had faded and she had calmed a bit. She looked up at him, and nodded, giving him the OK. Noticing this he started out slow, gradually increasing his speed. His thrusts became harder and faster every moment. Both of them let out several moans, as their energies flowed. His grip on her body tightened a little, he knew they were both close…faster and faster he pumped, harder and harder. Kagome yelped loudly, as both of them had climaxed. Sesshoumaru waited a moment or two, and withdrew.

He picked her up and laid her further onto the long bed, against the pillows. He kissed her and pulled her close. They were both tucked in and covered them both with the blankets.

"I love you, Kagome…" He whispered to her.

"As do I….Sesshoumaru…" She answered, kissing him.

They soon fell asleep, in each others arms for an afternoon slumber, and dreamt of each other, together…

Soon it would be dinner time, and they would eat, and find the other two.

Ha! So What did you think of this huh! Hahaha! Please R&R.


End file.
